faninatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Raivon's Fan Fiction
This is a portal for a series of fan-created stories based in the Terminator Universe (specifically the Sarah Connor Chronicles). The events in these stories are set in an alternate timeline to those of the actual TV series, so many elements are different, such as character origins and the inclusion of fan-generated characters. Also known as Veran's Fan Fiction or TOK792's Fan Fiction. Plot Overview The Connor's lives are forever changed when an injured infiltrator, Jason Corvain, arrives from the future with no memory of who or what he is. Jason is found by John Connor and Cameron Phillips, who take him back to their safehouse under the belief that he is an amnesic Resistance fighter. The truth is soon revealed, however, as Jason remembers his past and sets out to terminate the Connors. With the help of his uncle, Derek Reese, John succeeds in stopping the infiltrator for a time, but he soon returns for revenge against the future saviour. Using a corrupted Cameron as his puppet, Jason tries again to terminate John, but his plan fails and Cameron is saved from his control. Believing the infiltrator dead, John and Cameron go into hiding in New Mexico, fearing the wrath of his mother and uncle (who both seek Cameron's destruction). Jason is all but dead, however, and he is resurrected by a faction of fellow infiltrators who have escaped a future where a desperate Skynet is struggling for survival. With the help of a Cameron look-alike called Sophie Young, Jason comes to terms with his new cybernetic enhancements while trying to find his place in the world. Meanwhile, John and Cameron explore their mutual feelings for one another, pushing the boundaries of what it means to be human. Their bond results in an unexpected miracle that carries the potential to change fate forever. Their happiness does not last, however, as Jason returns with an offer to combine forces against the servants of Skynet. Reluctantly, they agree, but as the battlelines are drawn, Sophie betrays them all to their enemy. Consumed with guilt, she later decides to release them and with Sarah and Derek's help, rescue John from a machine carrying the mind of Skynet. The machine chases them, determined to put an end to its greatest adversary; John Connor. Characters Main Characters *'John Connor:' (aged 16 onwards) is the future leader of mankind and son of Sarah Connor. John is repeatedly tested by the machinations of Jason and his feelings for Cameron, forcing him to take up his mantle as the human saviour whilst forced to make hard choices. *'Cameron Phillips:' a reprogrammed Terminator originally sent back in time to save John Connor from Skynet's assassins. Cameron suffered damage to her chip in an explosion, resulting in her development of emotions and sentience. Cameron was created to replace a human of the same name and appearance, a girl who was captured and killed by Jason in the future. *'Sarah Connor:' mother of John Connor and teacher of all he knows. Sarah frequently finds herself at odds with John where Cameron is concerned, though most of her attention is focused on little Marty. *'Derek Reese:' uncle of John Connor and former Resistance fighter. Derek remains suspicious of Cameron and will jump at any chance to get rid of her, much to John's disdain. *'Jason Corvain:' an I-950 cyborg who escaped the future with the primary purpose of terminating John Connor in the past. He arrives with no memory of his past, however, and it is some time before he remembers everything and starts hunting the Connors. Jason has had three near-death experiences in his lifetime, resulting in him questioning his purpose in life. *'Sophie Young:' a rogue I-950 cyborg who defected from Skynet following its genocidal attack on the entire Infiltrator sub-species. Sophie was created from the human Cameron's genetic material and is identical to her in almost every way, the only differences being her honey-blonde hair and blue eyes (among other small discrepancies). Recurring Characters *'Marty Bedell:' an 8 year-old boy saved from termination by the Connors following the death of his parents. Marty was adopted by Sarah Connor and looks to her as his new mother. *'Kevin:' a Class T0K792 Terminator designed for interrogation and assassination. Kevin is equipped with a built-in flamethrower. *'Cipher:' a quirky Series 700 Terminator that was accidentally sent back in time during a Resistance attack on a Skynet facility. With no prior programming, John was able to reprogram the T-700 using modern-day technology. *'Nathan:' an insidious Series 999 Terminator sent back in time by John Connor to terminate Jason Corvain. Nathan is a highly advanced model with a built-in plasma weapon. Ironically, his endoskeleton is later used to repair a seriously crippled Jason Corvain. *'The Seraphim:' a mysterious figure and possible ally who's in contact with Sophie Young. *'Riley Dawson:' John's ex-girlfriend. She learns of John's destiny after a fateful encounter with a Terminator in Mexico and is unable to cope with the truth. She later returns with the intention of getting back together with John, but he shuns her advances in favour of his growing feelings for Cameron. Featured Terminators *'Class T0K715:' an experimental/enhanced variant of the standard T-888, made to be more human and possesses potential for self-awareness. *'Class T0K792:' a modified variant of the T0K715, including an onboard flamethrower. *'Infiltrator 950:' human cyborgs created by Skynet to be the ultimate infiltrators. *'Series 700:' an outdated machine that serves as the stepping stone between T-600s and T-800s. *'Series 888:' advanced infiltration units and the standard Terminator as of 2027. *'Series 900:' a specialist machine designed to combat other Terminators. *'Series 999:' a superior variant of the T-900 design, including a built-in plasma weapon. *'Series 1000:' a series of dangerous and experimental "liquid metal" machines. *'Series X:' the pinnacle of cybernetic creation with a vast array of onboard weaponry. *'The Vessel:' an even greater version of the T-X, built solely to act as Skynet's embodiment. Notes *The back story of this quadrilogy is identical to that of the first two Terminator films, as well as the first season of the TV show. Revolution starts after the ninth episode of the second season ("Complications"), excluding the entire Jesse subplot and Riley being a normal girl with no connection to the future war. Timeline In progress Chronology *Revolution *Reversion *Harbinger *''Coming soon...''